Gold Roger Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are Gol D. Roger's nakama. His top dudes include Brauns Hanson, Flint D. Bruno, Grays Harbor, Trinity Hill, Fats Brown, Kaze Kurogane, Hugo Basque & Bon Jovi to name a few his best logistics members were Merriam Webster, Newton, Sand Saref & Kelly Bluebook. After the crew disbanded shortly before their captains execution they each went their seperate ways.


fanfic Roger pirates: flower head ossan crocus was an original member of the crew joining as a young man (considering that gold roger started from the east blue n they had to go thru the twin caps since thats where crocus lived right at that seas grandline entrance so they wouldve met him anyway so why not join right away & a relative just took care of laboon for the whole 15 years they were activex) these guys (& gals) are legendary! :D also gold roger looks cooler in my version like he does in his original appearence lol (like in smoker's flashback) he started his pirate journey in 1480 when he was 20 which lasted for 20 years and made unprecented splashes & waves in the world of piracy ending in 1500 w/the "great era of piracy" captain=gold roger, 1st mate=silvers rayleigh, 2nd mate=brauns, 3rd mate=bruno 4th mate=grays, doctor=crocus, navigator=sand saref, gunner=trinity hill, chef=fats brown, shipwright=lockport, helmsmen=beagle, muscian=bon jovi, lookout=silkin floss, chronicler=kelly bluebook, scholar=merriam webster, cabinboy=tomy hilfigher, inventor=newton, quatermaster=hugo basque, pet=gurgi & ship=oro jackson *note* roger would be 64 if he were still alive (born 1460), rayleigh is 72 (born 1452), crocus is 73 (born 1451) garp is 74 (born 1450), sengoku is 70 (born 1454), kong is 77 (born 1447), gan fall is 79 (born 1445) & tsuru is 102 (born 1422).

brauns hanson aka "the mountain" age 67 douriki 25700 bounty 5 billion 567 million beli hes the 2nd mate of the roger pirates. he has wild spikey big brown hair which reaches partway down his back, impressive sideburns & a wild beard all of which are now streaked w/grey a little & a tan copper toned skin, despite being in his laet 60's he looks to be only in his late forties & stands at 11.7 ft tall w/a girth almost twice as wide as a normal man and is very well musculed, broad shouldered & a chin like an anvil that can literally crack stone! xD wears a white tank top, a brown jacket w/black fur around the neck & cuffs, tan pants & black boots, a tattoo of an anvil on his left arm & a large distinctive diagnol scar across his muscley chest. he has a habbit of removing his shirt & jacket before a fight xD he can uses haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he uses kairoseki knuckle dusters as his weapons which he coats w/haki & is capable of encasing his entire body in haki. he is esp close w/flint d. bruno (brawlys uncle whos actually hes 2nd cousin or something) of pineapple island; the two of them are collectively called "the boulder & the mountain" xD hes well known as the crews best brawler/fighter. he has never run away from a fight & is described as a "man's man" due to his absurd level of maniless! xD he is currently living in elbaf w/his wife & child x3 his hobbies including lounging around at bars, throwing boulders/smashing them apart, making caves in mountains by punching holes & hunting seakings lol he has fought against garp a dozen times & has earned the renowned marine's eternal respect. his name is pronounced "bronze" & "hand" w/out the d sound then "sin" lol

flint d. bruno aka "the boulder" age 57 douriki 16700 bounty 4 billion 267 million beli he is half human (hua luan) half goron & the crews 3rd mate he joined the roger pirates when the crew visited pineapple island xD he can use busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki he told his 2nd cousin brawly (hes more like a nephew in practice tho lol) what rayleigh told the strawhats about gol d roger! xD after his captains execution he went back to settle down on his homeland of pineapple island. he stands at 6.9 ft tall, has black spikey hair which tapers somewhat at the end hanging partway own his back, has medium tan skin, is broad shouldered & well muscled, he has rock like bumps on his arms and back esp from his goron heritage which are hard as diamond which he can coat w/haki, wears kairoseki wristbands w/steel studs on them, light tan baggy pants tied via a brown rope & wears no shirt or shoes lol he is quite clever & often finds inventive ways of getting people to do things for him like chores etc becuz hes kinda lazy xD he is the cousin of brawley's father he has & he has been close to brawlys father since their youth. he has a pet rock lol which "ate" a mythical snake df named rocky lol becuz of his goron heritage he also eats rocks daily which terrfied brawley as a child due to him being a rock human lol xD after the crew disbanded he went back to pineapple island & despite being a fugitive nobody on the island has bothered to contact the authorities as they have too much respect for him & visitors dont often see him as he lives alone in the mountains n looks sorta different from his wanted poster such as being older, gray streaks in his hair & now has a beard xD he was esp close friends w/brauns hanson & the two were collectively called the "boulder & the mountain" as they were often seen together n fought many battles side by side xD hes a highly skilled fighter being a master of lua his homelands martial art which he uses w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is a proud yet humble man who speaks plainly yet often in riddles & is honest despite tricking people into doing stuff for him lol his hobbies include training, fishing hunting & sleeping lolz he sometimes goes to visit crocus of the twin peaks becuz theyre old friends.

grays harbor aka "full metal" age 59 douriki 16500 bounty 3 billion 165 million beri he was the crews 4th mate. hes from the east blue & is apart of the famous "harbor" family. he was a famous marine stationed in the new world but eventually joined roger during an adventure they had there. he ate the logia df haga haga no no mi (steel steel fruit) which turns his entire body into steel, it differs from daz bones df in that it must be activated & when it is he looks competely metallic (like metal mario lol) & that he cannot create weapons from it, however the defense is much stronger as the outer "coating" is significantly thicker & has the adventage of being able to reform if dented etc. he is also the father of gig harbor of the strawhats lol he can use all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly. he posseses legendary skill w/pole arms & uses a steel spear-like weapon w/navy blue coloring on the bottom, middle & top. he was one of the more serious members lol

trinity hill aka "left hand of the devil" age 54 douriki 17000 bounty 3 billion 970 million beri he is one of the original members of the roger pirates acting as their gunner having been only 15 when he met roger & rayleigh & was the first to join after the 1st mate hence his epithet which is also a nod to his OP marksmanship & wields 3 guns at once (one in his mouth kinda like a gun version of zoro xD). hes by far one of the most well known he can use all 3 hakis he is an amazing shot far better than yassop ussop aesop van auger etc being the best marksman in the world even in his older years. he is esp clever, cheeky & cocky lol he uses a large variety of firearms he he stands at 6.5 ft tall he has a cowboy theme and is an expert card shark! xD he is the older bro of jonah hill of the whitebeard pirates he is a member of the famous "hill" family (paritson, fox & porkchop etc) he was one of the most laidback of rogers crewmates lol

merriam webster aka "bookworm" age 58 douriki 680 bounty 868 million beli he was the crews archeologist/scholar xD hes from ohara (he was close friends w/nico olivia) hes capable of reading ponelglyphs & is very wise & clever. even tho he was amoung the weaker members he is capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is in good condition for his age

kelly bluebook "ribbon maid" aka age 44 douriki 14800 bounty 1 billion 80 million beli shes an original member of the roger pirates having joined as a baby she acted as their chronicler due to her unusual maturity & intelligence xD she ate the paramecia yui yui no mi (ribbon ribbon fruit) this df allows her to turn her body into fluid springy twirly ribbons (similar to bellamy's spring spring fruit) allowing her to stretch herself, avoid atks & become inhumaly felxible & create stretchable ribbons of various colors from her body which are can be controled, soft like normal ones or hard as iron & sharp like metal which increases via haki, she can use this ribbons to slice & constrict her opponents once the ribbons are disconnected from her body she can only manipulate them for a limited time & they turn to ordinary ribbons she can uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

sand saref age 50 douriki 1740 bounty 674 million beri she is the roger pirates navigator she is very much like nami (bossy vain manipulative & a gentle heart lol) she ate a paramecia df. even tho she is fifty shes still quite beautiful & has aged gracefully xD shes one of the original roger pirates joined as a little girl due to hr genius navigation skills. she uses kenbonshoku haki she joined the crew before she was even a teen lol

silken floss aka "dark seductress" age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 562 million beri shes the crews lookout even tho she wears glasses their just for show xD she dresses very classy/sensually & always carries a parosol which doubles as a sword x3 despite her age she looks to be only in her early twenties. she ate the zoan df hito hito no mi, model: succubus! xD & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which is her speciality. she has a dark past & she started out as an enemy of the crew being a thief who stole from them but they tracked her down lol she got mixed up in a misadventure w/them & was won over by roger's charms lol he was the only man she ever truly loved lol xD

bon jovi aka "hell's angel" age 63 douriki 16100 bounty 2 billion 461 million beli hes the crews muscian and is an original member being born in the east blue hes an expert in kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki. hes related to bon clay. he has glorious long wavy blonde hair & devilishly handsome even in his later years xD & is a rebellious reckless ladiesman & has an 80's rocker theme! xD he is wild, energetic & flamboyant w/a "badboy" charm yet is loyal to his nakama. he wears an open vest, has his crew's jolly roger tattooed on his left upper arm & wears leather fingerless gloves w/kairoseki spiked knuckledusters, he uses his guitar as a weapon which has dials attached to it which fire electricity & bashes his opponentes w/his adam wood haki infused guitar! xD

newton age 79 douriki 450 bounty 545 million beri the crews inventor he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he invented many powerful weapons and inovative machines that helped his crew xD hes one of the the crews weakest member physically lol

lockport age 66 douriki 15800 bounty 1 billion 158 million beli he is a half  
human half kremling and was the roger pirates shipwright he joined  
their crew when they stopped at water 7 and helped build the oro  
jackson he was close friends w/tom the mentor of iceberg & franky. as a half kremling he can breathe underwater for long periods of time and is an excellent swimmer. hes very skilled as a shipwright/carpenter & is  
very skilled as well in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

malcom "fats" brown age 61 douriki douriki 14630 bounty 1 billion 163 million beri he was the crews chef. his culinary skills were world class even then. he uses weapons similar to cutilary tipped w/kairoseki he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. now in his older years his once has messy long dark brown hair has faded & is well streaked w/grey & still is overwight lol he stands at 6.3 ft tall he is almost always seen grinning & has a happy go lucky attitude xD

groot age 102 douriki 14200 bounty 1 billion 20 million beli hes a half goron  
half giant. hes about half the size of a full blooded giant and can live longer than normal humans. he joined the crew sometime during their adventures in paradise. he ate the logia df ruto ruto no mi (root root frui) this devil fruit allows him to become, create & control roots, it has similarities to bart's vine vine df but isnt paramecia, it is more susceptable to fire & can he feel pain but regrows his root body and can make things such as a "root sword" & trap people w/in roots. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

beagle age 55 douriki 16900 bounty 1 billion 69 million beli hes an older man of the took tribe & is the crews helsmen. he ate a mythological zoan df that allows  
him to transform into a winged wolf so he looks absolutely badass in either  
trasformed states cuz he has antlers! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly...he is esp close friends w/seagull xD

hugo basque aka "the boss" age 70 douriki 15400 bounty 3 billion 54 million beli hes the crews qautermaster & is one of the original members (before they left the east blue). he is a very large man standing at an impressive 12 ft tall & a shaped fairly uproportionately having esp large musculy arms & torso compared to his legs lol he has black hair that has mostly grayed & has a stylish  
goatee xD he has grown considerably weaker over the past two decades since  
rogers death but still outclasses most pirates & marines in sheer strength &  
fighting ability. he has great prowess in all 3 hakis & has bested many df users. he often drinks & gets into brawls regardless of whether he is sober lol his surname is pron. "boss"

tomy hilfigher aka "all star" age 42 douriki 18200 bounty 2 billion 982 million beri he was the crews cabinboy being the youngest of the original crew (east bluers) and joined as a toddler very early on in the crews adventures in the east blue he was abandoned found by the roger piraes & was raised by floss xD lol he is handsome, suave, daring, reckless & almost inhumanly clever w/cool fashion sense! he can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is now very famous and a member of shanks the yonkou's crew x3 he uses a bo staff as his weapon

gurgi age 54 douriki 170 bounty 70 million beri hes the crews pet lol he is a strange mysterious creature from somewhere in the calm belt who resembles a cute looking small humanoid yorkshire terrier thing lol he is a bit cowardly and annoying but he has his moments of bravery & loyalty lol also stingy playful silly charming and endearing but kinda annoying lol he speaks in a simple yet odd way and loves apples x3 he is one of the original roger pirates he joins when they were he still in the east blue lol he snuck aboard their ship to steal their food and was found out lol and can use busoshoku haki/kenbonshoku haki

william hitchcock aka "bullet bill" age 60 douriki 14640 bounty 964 million beli  
he joined the crew early in their adventures in paradise. he ate a paramecia df that allows him trabsform into a large rocket powered bullet xD he has a secondary ability which allows him to fire bullets from his fingers. rockets from his arms etc he can use busoshoku haki (his forte) & kenbonshoku haki.

bobby soxer aka "lolipop chainsaw" age 47 douriki 14770 bounty 777 million shes an original member of roger's crew she joined the crew as a kid in the grandline lol she has an atheltic hourglass figure has blonde hair w/pigtails! she wears a cheelerleader esque outfit & long white socks her bounty poster picture is her leaning forward winking w/a smoochy face w/her weapon! x3 she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki, she wears a poodle skirt & bobby socks! xD shes likes to dance, sing & is constantly either chewing/or popping bubble gum or sucking on lolipops! xD uses a chainsaw that "ate" the inu inu no mi, model: poodle! xD as a secoundary weapon she uses two pompoms each which "ate" a small hyper carnivorous predator which ravage her opponents while she goes in w/his poodle chainsaw! xD although she is in her late forties she appears to be only in her early thirties & is hot lol

penny loafers aka "couch potato" age 55 douriki 16900 bounty 1 billion 269 million beri shes an original member of the roger pirates she joined as a kid lol shes known for her insane brute strength & laziness lol shes highly skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she is very casual & has a noncholant go w/the flow attitude lolz

belleau wood age 63 douriki 14610 bounty 1 billion 461 million beri hes from  
the grandline 1st half he joined the roger pirates in their earliest adventure in paradise... whisky peak! xD his hometown of whiskey peak was a bounty hunters nest long before crocodile incorporated it into his organization lol he attempted to fight & capture the roger pirates but failed & after a misadventure there ending up joining them of his own violition by unexpectdely turning up  
on the ship lolz he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

marne river age 56 douriki 6800 bounty 768 million beli shes the partner of  
belleau (both in marriage & bounty hunting lol) like him shes from whiskey  
peak & inadvertently joined the crew lol she uses both busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki as well having a paramecia df power

silicon valley aka "hard knocks" age 60 douriki 14680 bounty 2 billion 968 million beri hes an esp infamous member of the roger pirates as he was a member of the black market before joining the crew xD he ate logia df shiri shiri no mi (silicone silicone fruit) this allows him to transform his body into pure silicone which is dark grey in color & only slightly less hard than diamond, when punched if strong enough he will crack like stone but reforms, can fire silicone shards from his body at extreme speeds & can make simple weapons from silicone from his body such as a sword or spear. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

gallium aka "rhino dino" age 54 douriki 17000 bounty 4 billion 70 million beri hes a giras who lives on little harden w/dorry & broggy lol he left his homeland when he was a kid in search of adventure & eventually settled here lol he met the strawhats when they visited the island & luffy wanted him to join his crew but he said no lol he is esp large even for his kind being 17 ft tall, the front of his body is forest green & his back navy blue w/an esp large horn xD he can use busoshoku haki which is his speciality but can also use kenbonshu haki adeptly but usually doesnt need to lol :3 he helped the strawhats defeat the baroque works agents while on little garden. he ate the ancient zoan df dino dino no mi model...deltadromeus! xD hes a former roger pirate & joined them while they were on little garden & came back after the crew disbanded. he sometimes visits crocus, flint d. bruno etc since theyre the only ones where he knows where they are & are fairly close lol as a giras he is capable of chewing thru steel & stone, can fly & spit merry-go-round gum from his mouth x3 the strawhats dont find out hes a roger pirate until the remaining crew gathers again in order to help the strawhats in the new world. when luffy he met him he mistaked him for a huge "rhinosaurus" xD it is ironic that he is huge becuz as a child he was considered a "runt" lawlz

flax age 63 douriki 6100 bounty 562 million beri hes a resident of the drum  
kingdom & lives w/the laphans who prior to luffy & brawny he was the only human they respected lol hes a former roger pirate & helped the strawhats esp luffy  
nami & sanji while they were here. he ate a zoan df that allows him to turn into a seal lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly. he was stronger in his youth yet was one of the mid tier roger pirates lol xD he made a point of mentioning luffy's straw hat as he immediately recognized it as roger's who gave it to shanks xD

lawrence d. arabia "desert storm" age 60 douriki 16400 bounty 1 billion 164 million beri he was one of the first to join to the crew when they entered the grandline he is a master swordsman (exceeding even flower sword vista) dual wielding two long/curved swords he loves adventure and is reckless he can use  
haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. even in his old age many women find him quite dashing, charming and handsome lol he stands at 6.5 ft tall is well tones gray hair w/brown streaks and a vertical scar on the left side of face

jasmine tea age 60 douriki 6400 bounty 464 million beri shes a the wife of arabia & native woman of alabasta & joined roger's crew when they visited her country. she met & befriended the strawhats when they were in her country helping vivi take down crocodile. despite being an older lady she appears to be much younger about two decades less than her chronological age but still has grey streaks in her blackish brown hair x3 shes extremely skilled in kenbonshoku haki & uses kairoseki weaponry yet she can also use busoshoku haki adeptly. she appears somewhat different than her picture on her bounty poster such as covering her distictive tattoo on the left side of her face w/her hair, grey streaks in her hair & has gained weight yet still has an elegant curvacious hourglass figure & dresses differently x3

benjamin button aka "pirate bachelor" age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 262 million beli hes a former pirate who lives on fishman island & makes a living as a humble tailor & the locals call him "old ben" becuz he is a human who has lived at fishman islanf so long lol before & after joining the roger pirates he was quite permiscuous lad lol years ago he met & fell in love w/a beautiful young fishwoman named tsuki who loves mooning x3 he quit his life as a scallywag n settled down lol despite his age & liesurely lifestyle (he quit being a pirate 35 years ago) he is still quite strong, he is a skilled swordsman using a threading needle esque sword, he ate a paramecia df & he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki the crew he used to be a part of is the...ROGER PIRATES! :D his crew laughed at the idea of leaving behind a life of adventure & romance on the sea for love but respected his wishes n let him go lol he still has great pride in being a member of that legendary crew he was reunited w/them when the crew came back to fishman island n saw that he has a brat n a baby on the way lol (his son is gaddis of the teague pirates) he helped the strawhats beat the new fishman pirates in order to protect his family & home he commented on how luffy reminded him of a great man he once knew (he didnt specifically say it was roger tho lol) but luffy was told by jinbe that old ben (his nickname) was a roger pirate which pleasently surprised him lol xD he knew they were from the east blue & that luffy knows buggy n asked him if he knows how hes doing to which he replied he has no idea n mentioned that he is now a shichibukai which also surprised luffy lol

alumni age 187 douriki 13370 bounty 1 billion 137 million beri hes a half giant  
half lodossian who ate paramecia df he joined the roger pirates early on in their adventures in the new world. he uses both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

zinc zion age 168 douriki 25600 bounty 4 billion 560 million beli hes a hylian & an original member of the roger pirates being the first to join the crew once they entered the new world. he can use all 3 hakis phenoumenally well. his surname is pron. "zee-on" xD

lyle crabbe aka "armour abs" age 58 douriki 14660 bounty 966 million beri  
hes a roger pirate from the south blue who joined the crew during their  
adventures in paradise & is a former marine officer. he ate the artificial zoan df model...pacific rock crab! xD (this was an early artificial zoan df created by vegapunk decades ago which he stole from a world government ship lol). he stands at an impressive 7.6 ft tall & is almost tiwce the girth of a normal man & posseses 12 pack abs who are said to be hard as diamond & even harder when he uses tekkai (which he developed independently from the cp9)! xD his prowess in busoshoku haki is amoungst the best w/in the crew & whenever in battle coats his  
manly abs w/it making them look like volcanic glass! he can also use  
kembonshoku haki adeptly. he currently lives on an summer island in the new world in shanks's territory.

nickleback aka "stonebelly" age 62 douriki 16200 bounty 2 billion 462 million beli hes a silverback gorrila mink & joined rogers crew when they came to zou. hes the rival of clockerk. he ate a zoan turtle df, uses a bo staff & nunchuks as his weapons, hes extremely skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki w/the former being his esp speciality being able to cloak his entire body w/it. hes the father of blackback the gorilla mink who is a guardian of whale forest. he has dark grey skin & naturally blue grey fur both of which have faded somewhat naturally over the years & now has a distinct beer gut xD he met the strawhats on zou & thanked for saving his people & homeland. he told them how he is a member of the roger pirates which luffy was estatic about lol he left w/inuarashi & nekomamushi to find marco the phoenix. unlike all other primate minks he dislikes bananas xD

clockwerk aka "greenseer" age 61 douriki 16300 bounty 2 billion 463 million beri hes a half human half repton cyborg who ate the eurasian eagle owl df & is a rival of nickleback xD he has a steampunk/distinguised gentlemen theme! xD due to his unique heritage he has a strange but cool appearence lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki w/the latter being his speciality he can predict the future up to 12 seconds & is infamous for it. he uses twin sabers as his weapons which are tipped w/kairoseki.

platinum jones aka "wing foot" age 94 douriki 13000 bounty 3 billion 300 million hes a plumaren who joined rogers crew in the new world & is one of more infamous members of the crew. he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi, model: grey falcon! xD he is phenoumenally skilled in all 3 hakis. despite being nearly a century old he appears to only be in his late fifties, he is tall, handsome, well toned & has whiteish silvery hair. hes currently living somewhere in the new world. hes a member of the "jones" family being indirectly related to hody of the new fishman pirates & eucalyptus of the tikitorch pirates xD

kaze kurogane aka "the black death" age 52 douriki 17200 bounty 2 billion 372 million beri hes a half took half tuffle & former orphan from the wano country of the new world & was taken in by the world government & trained as a cp0 agent (& thus his prowess w/rokushiki is world class) & is infamous for being its strongest member ever/for defecting from the organization (he was later replaced) & joining rogers crew. he has natural antlers on his head but are shaped & colored differently as well as slighly smaller/pointed & grey, he has long scraggly black hair w/few streaks of grey, "piercing" green eyes, cat-like ears, lion-like tail, clawed hands & feet, has natural fangs protruding from his mouth & can secrete a toxic venom like a snake (which he uses on opponnets he deems unworthy to be killed by his blade), has a vertical scar over his right eye, a long scar scar stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip & stands at 5 ft tall yet exudes a frightening presence & bloodlust. he ate the zoan df that allows him to transform into the...tufted deer! xD he uses a meitou saijo o wazamono kitetsu katana named "kamisori" (literally "god razor") an infamous cursed sword w/a black blade w/dark purple ripples & exudes an ominous dark purple aura when "excited" at the prospect of drawing blood, its crossguard is purple w/reddish purple shash tied to it & the hilt is black & has dark purple diamond designs, it is kept in a black scabbard w/purple flower designs, he wields this katana w/phenoumenal skill/precesion & devasting power, his prowess w/all 3 hakis is something to be feared & is known across the world over as one of the greatest swordsman ever & once defeated mihawk when the shichibukai was a teen but lost to him ten years later. he is esp skilled w/the kamie, soru & rakyaku techniques which he uses in a combo w/his katana & haki. he now lives in his homeland of wano again.

albion "white bat" age 60 douriki 16400 bounty 2 billion 64 million beri he is an ephor from endor he ate the zoan df model: flying fox! xD he has mastered his df & he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki expertly. he is an amazing fighter plus very strong, flexible agile and very quick he uses an ephor sword. his most disctinctive features is a scar which cuts across his forehead thru the bridge of his nose down his face to his right collarbone & his white grey fur which is very rare amoung his kind. his name is a portemanteu of the word "albino" which means white & also fits him due to the almost mythic status of his race (albion being the ancient name of england when magic & mythical creatures were thot to exist) he has a fantasy bandit theme.

jon crusoe age 54 douriki 14700 bounty 1 billion 270 million beri he & his twin brother are infamous members of gold rogers crew & apart of the famous "jon" family. he ate a zoan df & uses kenbonshoku haki

jon robinson age 54 douriki 14700 bounty 1 billion 270 million beli hes the younger twin brother of crusoe & uses a kairoseki weapon & busoshoku haki. he &  
his bro are amoung the crews most infamous members & even share the same wanted poster xD

kay swiss age 48 douriki 14760 bounty 1 billion 276 million beri hes a former roger pirate who joined them during their adventures in paradise as a boy.  
he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. despite being in his ate forties he looks to be in his early thirties xD

purpura age 130 douriki 19400 bounty 1 billion 1 94 million beli shes a lodossian and an original member of the roger pirates whom she joined as young woman and is still young by her races standards lol she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki her weapon of choice is a pole-arm which is common amoung her kind.

orange county age 50 douriki 17400 bounty 1 billion 174 million beli hes an original member of the roger pirates (before they left the east blue when he was a little kid) he has long wild spikey orange hair that reaches halfway down his back & scraggly sideburns lol he is an expert surfer & is also an amazing swimmer exceeding that of most fishman lol this is becuz his grandma  
was a mermaid xD he has a friendly rivalry w/bruno xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his bday is july 29 & is a member of the famous "county" family.

varsity blues age 51 douriki 17300 bounty 1 billion 73 million beri hes an  
original member of the crew from the east blue. his confidenet & a bit of a loose canon maverick lol he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he loves sports lol

panama red age 64 douriki 16000 bounty 1 billion 360 million beri hes the father of panama canal of the strawhats. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes part of the famous "panama" family he loves smoking weed & playing water volleyball xD

midoriko kodama aka "onibaba" age 108 douriki 6000 bounty 516 million beli shes a woman from the wano country despite her very advanced age she looks like a girl in her early teens lol her nickname is midori. she generally comes off as cold due to her sharp tongue & distant attitude but is kinder than she lest on which the crew knows lol she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate a paramecia df that allows her to take control of the minds of animals (basically warging from got xD this ability even works on seakings) she has a japanese priestess theme x3 her name lieterall means "green tree spirit" :3 she loves drinking saki x3

port orchard age 45 douriki 17900 bounty 979 shes a member of the roger  
pirates who joined them around the same time as shanks, buggy, kyte & nanashi xD. shes a beautiufl woman who appears somewhat younger than she really is & was quite the "wild child" in her youth lol she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she has a tendency to do what she feels etc regardless of the consequences lol xD shes a member of the famous "port" family.

zeno aka "the undertow" age 61 douriki 14630 bounty 1 billion 863 million beri hes an onchopristis fishman (a very large type of now extinct sawfish) who joined roger's crew while they were still pussyfooting around in the east blue! xD he is esp large standing at an impressive 16 ft 3 ins w/a somewhat slender yet muscular frame & is ironically quite similar in appearence to arlong yet opposite & two decades his senior! his most distinctive trait is his short (for his comparitive size, but thick) saw shaped nose, he has short whitesh blue hair, a dark blue skin w/the roger pirates jolly roger (lol) tattooed on the right side of his chest & aquatic themed tat on his left arm upper arm, has a fin on his lower nape, w/gills located on either side of his neck, doesnt have webbed hands but webbed feet xD "warm" brownish red eyes & a short round jaw. he dresses in simple attire; a long sleeved usually buttoned up purple shirt w/white whirlpool-like patterns & a plain hemp rope necklace w/a single kairoseki bead (which he sometimes uses as a weapon against inexperieced df uders to teach them a lesson about the dangers of overconfidence lol), red pants tied w/a yellow sash & stylish sandels xD he is capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly as well as fishman karate & fishman jujutsu being his esp province, he uses a pike as his weapon which he wields w/amazing skill. unlike arlong he bears no ill feelings towards humanity in general as evidenced by his friendship w/roger & the other human crew members. he laughs like "jahahahahaha jahahahahaha" xD he lives on fishman island on the outskirts of the sea forest due to his status as a former pirate yet is well respected by the inhabitants & often hangs out w/yet another member of the roger pirates whose a human w/a fishman wife lolz awww x3, he met luffy & the others at fishman island when jinbe met up w/them, nami was shocked/frightened when she saw him becuase he looked somewhat like arlong & was initially uneasy around him which confused him but after jinbe's story w/his input & getting to know eachother realized she was being selfish in her initial mistrust of him & apologized which he gratefully accepted & became friends :3 he casually mentioned he was a member of the roger pirates which amazed & exasperated the strawhats lol he didnt fight hody (but fought his men) becuz he agreed w/jinbe the luffy (a human) should be the savior of fishman island x3 he was raised by human parents on fishman island & later travelled to east blue for "adventure" when he was young. despite his nickname he isnt underhanded (or toed lol) in fact quite the opposite, his epithet comes from his remarkable prowess w/fishman jujutsu which exceeds even jinbe's who is esp well known for prodigeous talent w/this form of martial art.  
he doesnt care much for money & prefers a simple life lol he works as a  
seaking hunter to make a living & is generous w/what little money he has &  
lives in a plain hut just big enough for himself to comfortably live in &  
owns few wordly possessions mainly having the bare essentials :3 he later  
reappears w/the remaining roger pirates to help out the strawhats in the  
world.

shark bay aka "yellowtail" age 61 douriki 16300 bounty 1 billion 463 million beli hes a half human half japanese amberjack merman (he can switch freely between either of his "forms") who joined their roger pirates during their adventures in paradise. he has medium grey skin w/yellow markings on certain parts of his body w/yellow fins on his forearms & yellow dorsal fin on his back & long blonde hair (now faded in his older days), a scraggly goattee/sideburns & stand at 6.3 ft tall is wel muscled & has various scars over his body including an x shaped scar over his left eye & a large curved scar over his chest reaching to his lower abdomen & has a yellow tail in his merman form hence his epithet, he is normally shirtless aside from an open aloha shirt & wears sandels in his "human" form yet retains most of his fish-like features. his weapon of choice is a man sized saw edged almost katan-like blade & a custome double barrel black flintlock. he can communicate w/sharks, use fishman karate & jujutsu, as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is well known as the most aggressive & ruthless of the roger pirates yet has a code of honor. hes a member of the famous "bay" family.

charlie starkist aka "blackfish" age 34 douriki 13400 bounty 790 million beri shes a half mermaid (subspecies blackfin tuna) half human shes a former member of the legendary roger pirates. she was found as an abandoned orphan by the eponymous captain who took her in 7 years before his death and was raised by sand & shark bay who are parent figures to her. she is a highly skilled swordsman (impressed even zoro) who uses a blue and green fish themed sword as her main weapon as well as an aquatic themed flintlock as a sidearm. she is skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu/merman combat as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. due to her mermaid heritage she can breathe underwater and is a highly skilled swimmer, she can change from her human & mermaid form at will. she travelled to raftel with the others and knows the contents of the rio ponelglyph. some years after the roger pirates disbanded she felt she was old enough to go out on her own so she left where she was living with sand & travelled the world going on adventures as an explorer and eventually the governement learned who she was, being a former roger pirate which earned her a huge bounty increase (her other was just 90 million compartively small plus it was a vague old picture of her on her bounty poster from her time w/the crew) so she went into hiding & went to live on fishman island and she was living in the sea forest on the outskirts of the ryuugu kingdom. she met the strawhats when they went to see jinbe as she was with him and later helped them defeat hody's army. she is close friends with cyanus and they bonded esp after they learned they were once apart of the same crew but at different times! xD it was jinbe who told luffy and the others charlie was raised by the roger pirates which luffy thinks is awesome! x3 after the strawhats left fishman island she travels back to sand & bay happily reuniting with her adopted parents whom he hadnt seen in over 10 years.

lenus age 73 douriki 14510 bounty 851 million beli she is a half hylian half skypiean & former member of the roger pirates she is still young biologicaly cuz she is a half hylian, she can use kenbonshoku haki & is a highly skilled  
swordsman

braston age 92 douriki 14320 bounty 832 million beri he is a half giant half shandian (this type of hybrid live to be around 150 years of age roughly twice that of an average human...kureha is a freak of nature!x) he joined the roger pirates when they visited skypiea he dresses similar to the shandian chiefs despite his age he looks much younger appearing to be in his early fifties probly due to his giant's blood in his veins lol he uses busoshoku haki he uses dials as his weapons combined w/traditional shandian weaponry his main weapon is his spear.

bernadette age 45 douriki 17900 bounty 1 billion 479 million beri shes a half bilkan half tontatta dwarf lol she joined the crew when roger visited skypiea alongside lenus & braston xD due to her unique heritage she has all the features of a dwarf (except half the size of a normal human) plus bilkan style wings x3 shes a very skilled axeman her axe (partially made of kairoseki & very large esp compared to her lawlzx) is equiped w/dials :3 she can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

mireillie age 33 douriki 14910 bounty 591 million beri she is a kuja warrior who was saved by the roger pirates while they were in the new world a few years before the end of their journey and joined their crew when she was a little girl she is the youngest of the crew & is esp close friends w/charlie. she can use kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki she uses a snake bow with arrows as her weapon she gets along well with shanks buggy kite and nanashi (she joined the crew around the same time as them) she is married to ferris of the red hair pirates & is now apart of shanks crew :3

hodor age 174 douriki 13500 bounty 850 million beli hes an elbaf giant who joined the roger pirates. hes substantially bigger than an average man of his race but is a simpleton xD he can use busoshoku haki hes one of the earlier members of the crew joining in the grandline as he hadnt been  
born on elbaf.

everand age 55 douriki 16900 bounty 969 million beli he is a roger pirate and the father of everet who is allied with the whitebeard pirates he can use kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki he uses a battle axe as his weapon he is 6ft 9ins tall

boxer and bra ages 48 dourikis 7600 bounties 576 million beli theyre twin cyborg girl and boy (dr vegapunks earlier models) they use busoshoku haki they appear much younger cuz their part robot lol

bora age 53 douriki 14710 bounty 771 million beli hes a large kikwi he ate a logia df he joined the crew during their early days in  
the new world

upa age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 469 million beri shes a minish she uses kenbonshoku haki she joined the crew during their early days in  
the new world

daruma age 54 douriki 14700 bounty 870 million beli hes a goron he ate he can use busoshoku haki he joined the crew during their early days in  
the new world


End file.
